Kasia Lewski
Kasia Renca Lewski is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is a 18 year old werewolf, and is originally from Warsaw, Poland. She has imprinted upon Caleb Capet, and Kasia has one son, Xavier Lewski, whom she saved using her ability of Reconstitution. Appearance Kasia is a tall girl, standing at 6ft 2 and she has light brown hair that curls into ringlets at the end, and she keeps it short. She appears very fragile in her appearance, despite her height, and she is very skinny, often described as unhealthily skinny. She has brilliant green eyes, and very pale skin. Kasia is aware of her good figure, and enjoys displaying it meaning she tends to wear miniskirts and low cut t-shirts. Kasia has no time for make-up, though, seeing it as a way to hide who you really are. She has a very beautiful smile, and takes most of her genes from her mother. In her wofl form, Kasia has quite a light brown fur and is quite small for a werewolf. Ability As a werewolf, Kasia possesses the ability to shift into a large and powerful wolf form, with teeth and claws capable of tearing through vampiric skin. She also has enhanced speed, strength and senses, which are enhanced in her wolf form, but still present when she's human. She heals rapidly, and while she still phases, she doesn't age. This also means she would have to stop phasing, temporarily, in order to be able to conceive. She has a telepathic link with her pack, which means they can communicate telepathically and share thoughts, making teamwork easy. In addition, Kasia also has her own ability of Reconstitution. This is the ability to repair anything broken or destroyed. Her ability could be used to repair anything broken, organic or inorganic. It could be used to heal, to restore memories or undo telepathic damage, and to fix broken or stolen abilities. It could be used to repair buildings, to restore broken glass or china, or to undo disintegration. She manifested this ability when she reconstituted her son, Xavier. Family, Relationships & Pack *Mother - Zuzanna Lewski *Father - Jackson Goldston *Imprintee - Caleb Capet *Son - Xavier Lewski *Older half-sister - Bea Goldston *Older half-brothers - Jakob Lewski and Harry Goldston *Sister-in-law - Erin Castor *Brother-in-law - Lewis Smith *Niece - Stephanie Goldston-Smith *Nephews - Castiel Goldston, Spencer Goldston-Smith and Simon Goldston-Smith *Ex-Boyfriend - Mikael Galus (deceased) Personality Kasia is a very optimistic and genuine person. She's very confident and outgoing, but she is also quite simple-minded and gullible, making it easy for someone to take advantage of her. Etymology In both Greek and Polish, the name Kasia has the meaning Pure, and it is normally a shortened version of the name Katarzyna, but hers is not. Her middle name is Renca, which is a nickname normally of the name Renata, which has the Latin meaning of Reborn. Her surname, Lewski, means 'Happy; cheerful', which is very accurate as Kasia is a very happy person, normally. Brief History Kasia grew up in Warsaw with her single mother and her older brother, Jakob. Her mother worked hard to provide for both children and died when Kasia was 17 years old. Jakob had gotten a job by this point, and he took over looking after his sister, since Kasia was still legally underage, although she left school and got a job at Smyk, a toy shop not far from their home, to help pay the bills. She and her brother drifted apart once Kasia was of age, since they both only were reminded of their mother each time they saw each other, and Kasia moved in with her boyfriend, Mikael Galus, when she turned 18. However, Mikael was an abusive boyfriend, and when Kasia told him that she had accidentally gotten pregnant, he gew very angry and hit her. He told she had to get an abortion, and when Kasia refused, he hit her even more. Kasia got very angry that he could try and hurt their baby, and the anger made her phase for the first time, and she turned into a werewolf. She proceeded to kill Mikael, and later realised she had joined the Goldston Wolf Pack when she began hearing her half-sister's mind. Kasia left Poland, and now lives with the pack in Otsu, Japan. She imprinted upon Caleb Capet when she first saw him, at a coven party. Caleb used his power of Karma Induction to give Kasia the good luck she had earned, which resulted in her manifesting reconstitution and reconstituting her son, Xavier Lewski. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Werewolves